


i love you - fuckles - "angst"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: Misfits One Off Fics [3]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Pain, Red String of Fate, Romeo and Juliet References, Soulmates, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: breaking up is never easy, i know.death is never easy, either.--written to:- "i love you" by billie eilish





	i love you - fuckles - "angst"

I’m cold.

I’m cold. And _tired_.

The door sits ajar, the cold winter winds clawing at my back.

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this.”

“We could’ve been happy.”

“I didn’t mean to say I love you.”

 

It gets colder.

Cameron’s tired look grows pained.

It gets _colder_.

I know he remembers. I know he remembers _everything_. The red eye flights. The quiet morning whispers. The kisses. The closer bonds. I know he remembers every single detail - of my skin under his fingers, my lips on his.

And I know he wants to forget.

It’ll make everything so much easier.

But I know he can’t forget.

 _I_ can’t forget.

Not when we’re bonded so tightly - that blood red string tying our rib cages together since the day we were born. He knows what will happen if he kills me.

 

“You’ll die too, Cammie.”

“Don’t make this harder for me, Mason.”

 

But I want to make it harder.

 

“I know you don’t want to do this.”

“Since when do you know what I want?”

 

It bites, just like the frost spreading in the grass.

My blood grows cold, too.

 

“You don’t have to do this, Cammie. We can run away.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“I want it to be true!”

 

The string strains, the tension pulling the breath out of both of our lungs.

We both collapse to the floor.

His gun skitters away on the cold tile.

 

“Please don’t do this, Macey.”

 

He’s so close to me.

 

**He’s so far away from me.**

 

I grab the back of his neck.

 

**His hand burns my skin.**

 

His forehead presses to mine.

 

**There are tears in his eyes.**

 

“Please, Macey. Don’t do this.”

“I love you.”

“I don’t want to.”

 

His lips meet mine again.

Cold metal presses to my chin.

 

* * *

 

 

**His body hits the floor.**

**The string wrenches my ribs.**

**Blood leaves my lungs.**

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

**It all goes dark.**

 

\--

_“A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life.”_

\--


End file.
